World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth is the seventh World of Warcraft expansion following World of Warcraft: Legion, released on August 13, 2018. The expansion's story focuses on a renewed war between the Alliance and Horde. It was announced on November 3, 2017 at BlizzCon 2017. The expansion was made available for pre-order on January 30, 2018 with early access to four out of the eight new allied races. Battle for Azeroth alpha began shortly after on February 7, 2018. Story From worldofwarcraft.com: Azeroth paid a terrible price to end the apocalyptic march of the Legion's crusade -- but even as the world's wounds are tended, it is the shattered trust between the Alliance and Horde that may prove hardest to mend. As this age-old conflict reignites, join your allies and champion your faction's cause -- Azeroth's future will be forged in the fires of war. New Features *Two new continents **Kul Tiras ***Tiragarde Sound - capital of Kul Tiras and new capital of the Alliance ***Drustvar - a cursed region inhabited by witches ***Stormsong Valley - shipbuilding region of Kul Tiras **Zandalar ***Zuldazar - capital of Zandalar and new capital of the Horde ***Nazmir - formerly a jungle, turned into a swamp by Deathwing during the Cataclysm ***Vol'dun - formerly a lush forest, turned into a desert by the Old Gods, where Zandalari criminals are sent to die *New allied races **Alliance ***Void elves - blood elves exiled for dabbling in the void, led by Alleria Windrunner and Magister Umbric ***Lightforged draenei - soldiers of the Army of the Light who fought on Argus, led by High Exarch Turalyon and Captain Fareeya ***Dark iron dwarves - the dwarves of Blackrock Mountain, led by Moira Thaurissan ***Kul Tirans - hardy native humans of the island of Kul Tiras, led by Jaina Proudmoore ***Mechagnomes - gnomes of Mechagon Island who have upgraded their body with technology, led by Prince Erazmin **Horde ***Nightborne - the night elves of Suramar, addicted to the mana of the Nightwell, led by First Arcanist Thalyssra ***Highmountain tauren - the ancient tribe of tauren on the Broken Isles, led by Mayla Highmountain ***Mag'har orcs - uncorrupted orcs from alternate universe Draenor, led by Overlord Geya'rah ***Zandalari trolls - the ancient trolls of the Zandalari Empire, led by Talanji ***Vulpera - fox-like humanoids native to the Vol'dun region of Zandalar, led by Kiro *New artifact necklace: Heart of Azeroth *3-player Island Expeditions *20-player PvE Warfronts *New dungeons, raids, and world bosses *Level cap raised to 120 Endgame Content Dungeons *Atal'Dazar *Freehold *Kings' Rest (Heroic & up only) *Operation: Mechagon (Mythic only) (8.2) *Shrine of the Storm *Siege of Boralus (Heroic & up only) *Temple of Sethraliss *The MOTHERLODE!! *The Underrot *Tol Dagor *Waycrest Manor Raids *Uldir **8 bosses **An ancient Titan quarantine facility **Face off against the Old God G'huun, the source of corruption in Nazmir *Battle of Dazar'alor (8.1) **9 bosses **Alliance assault on the Zandalari capital **Different experience for each faction *Crucible of Storms (8.1.5) **2 bosses **Face off against the darkness beneath Stormsong Valley *Eternal Palace (8.2) **8 bosses **Queen Azshara's seat of power in Nazjatar, and the capital of the naga *Ny'alotha, the Waking City (8.3) Warfronts *The Battle for Stromgarde *The Battle for Darkshore (8.1) Main Characters *Anduin Wrynn *Sylvanas Windrunner *Genn Greymane *Jaina Proudmoore Patches 8.1: Tides of Vengeance *New raid: Battle of Dazar'alor *New warfront: Darkshore *Two new islands: Jorundall and Havenswood *Faction assaults in Kul Tiras and Zandalar *Dwarf and blood elf heritage armor *War campaign continued *Siege of Boralus and Kings' Rest now available on Heroic difficulty 8.1.5 *Kul Tiran and Zandalari Troll allied races *New raid: Crucible of Storms *Warlords of Draenor Timewalking *Return of the Brawler's Guild *Warsong Gulch and Arathi Basin remastered *New questline in Stormsong Valley *New portal rooms in Stormwind and Orgrimmar 8.2: Rise of Azshara *Two new zones: Nazjatar and Mechagon *New raid: Eternal Palace *New mythic dungeon: Operation: Mechagon *New reputation factions: Waveblade Ankoan (Alliance), Unshackled (Horde), Rustbolt Resistance *Two new islands: Crestfall and Snowblossom Village *Revamped Azerite system with new Azerite Essences for the Heart of Azeroth *Flying in Kul Tiras and Zandalar *Heroic warfronts *Gnome and tauren heritage armor 8.2.5 *New feature: party sync *War campaign finale *Updated worgen and goblin models 8.3: Visions of N'Zoth *Mechagnome and Vulpera allied races *New raid: Ny'alotha, the Waking City *New feature: Horrific Visions *New legendary cloak *Old God assaults in Uldum and Vale of Eternal Blossoms *Deepwind Gorge revamped *Auction house system revamped *Worgen and goblin heritage armor *New Azerite Essences